California Girls
by NogeiloGirl
Summary: A vignette on a certain wrestler and woman, er women, in his life.


Disclaimer: I do not own the wrestlers or the WWF, but sometimes I wish I did. :)  
  
I was inspired to write this story because I listen to "California Girls" too much. :) LoL  
  
The songs, "California Girls and God Only Knows," are by The Beach Boys and are not mine.   
  
  
California Girls  
A vignette on a certain wrestler and woman, er women, in his life.  
  
'Girls, Girls, Girls,..'  
  
Andrew "Test" Martin signed the four teenage girls poster-books.   
"Thank you!" they squealed simultaneously.   
He smiled, "No problem ladies."   
As the girls walked away he heard one of them say, "Did you hear that? He called us ladies!" she exclaimed. Watching them bounce up and down in excitement, he just shook his head. His smile turned to a frown though, as he watched, distractedly, as several women walked by. *Their clothes,* he groaned inwardly, *they remind me of her.*  
  
'Well, East Coast Girls are hip, I really dig those styles they wear.'  
  
Just then a soft voice speaking to him brought Andrew back to the present, "Excuse me sir, but is it true that you like blondes?" she asked shyly, tucking her own strand of blonde hair behind her ear.   
His heart going out to her, he smiled easily, "That's right darlin."   
"Wow! Thanks Mr. Mar.."  
"Call me Andrew."  
He stood up. His tall frame towering over her, he leaned over to kiss her hand.   
"Oh my gosh!" the young girl stared at him wide -eyed. "Wait until I tell my Mom!"  
Andrew chuckled, "Wait until she tells her Dad."  
  
Hours later:  
  
An exhausted Andrew wearily slung his duffel bag over his shoulder and looked at his watch, *I can't believe it, so close yet so far,* he thought to himself longingly. As Andrew got into his car he noticed a leggy blond walk by, her arm linked through a taller, lean fellow's. *Everything reminds me of her, I miss her!*   
Driving towards home, Andrew scowled as he took a look at his gas tank, it was almost empty. He banged on the steering wheel, *Dang it!* Andrew pulled into the nearest gas station just before his car stalled out. *Whew, that was close.* As he approached the counter, he heard music playing in the background:  
  
'I've been all around this great big world and I've seen all kinds of girls, yeah, but I can't wait to get back to the states, back to the cutest girls in the world.'   
  
His dismal frown turned upwards in a cheeky smile, "My sentiments exactly."  
  
Andrew had never been so happy to see the plane taxi down the runway. *Only a few more hours and I'll be home in Minnesota.* He leaned his head back and closed his eyes: The sun was shining in her hair as he twirled her round and round. Laughter filled the air. Andrew woke up with a start, beads of sweat slipping down his face. *Oh, it was only a dream.*  
  
A few more hours later:  
Impatiently, he tapped his foot on the back of the car seat as the driver speedily drove him home. The driver screeched to a halt in front of the driveway. Quickly, he paid the driver his money and then some.  
Walking briskly up the sidewalk, he pulled the chain out from underneath his shirt, fingering the gold wedding band. *After only a year of marriage, we are expecting a baby in four months. I can't believe it!* he thought dazedly.   
*I can't wait until I will finally be able to wear this ring in front of thousands of fans. I'm so excited that Vince is going to let us run with our idea. At last, I'll get to kiss my bronze goddess in public.*  
  
'The West coast has the sunshine and the girls all get so tan.'  
'I wish they all could be California Girls  
I wish they all could be California Girls'  
  
Before Andrew even reached the door, it swung wide open.   
"Angel," he whispered, taking her in his arms.  
"So, are we feeling 'mighty' today?" she teased, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her golden blonde head against his chest.  
"Not hardly," he scowled, "I thought about you all day. Every girl I saw reminded me of you."   
She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."  
"Trust me, 'it's a good thing, not a bad thing'," he smiled widely, showing his pearly whites.  
*Even though my girl is not a California girl, she's much, much better. She's my Northern sweetie that keeps me warm at night,* he thought with a grin.  
"Sweetheart, do you know how many times "California Girls" has run through my head today?"   
"I can only imagine, since you have to be The Beach Boys biggest fan," she replied with a slight smile. "Well come on my mighty fellow, let Mighty Molly fix you up," she said jokingly, leaning up on tip-toe to give him a gentle kiss.  
"God only knows what I'd be without you," Andrew said, gazing into her eyes lovingly, "my sweet, bronze goddess."  
  
'The Midwest farmer's daughters' really make you feel alright and the Northern girls with the way they kiss keep their boyfriends warm at night.'  
  
The end. :) 


End file.
